


The Real Engine of Life

by sorginanekane



Category: LCDP, La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV) RPF, Sergio Marquina - Fandom, raquel murillo - Fandom, serquel - Fandom
Genre: Multi, serquel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorginanekane/pseuds/sorginanekane
Summary: Sergio Marquina, son of a university professor who disappeared during the Brazilian Military Dictatorship, studied Law at the Federal University of Rio de Janeiro (UFRJ). In 1992 he asks for his transfer to the Federal Rural University of Rio de Janeiro (UFRRJ), where he meets Raquel Murillo - daughter of a deceased dancer - hippie and student of Social Sciences.The suit guy, owner of a past and present of darkness, goes to Rural with purposes far beyond studying and strengthening ties with new colleagues, and his goal cannot be lost. Whatever it takes!However, the line that separates love from hate is very thin and one cannot control their own heart. Join Sergio and Raquel to feel this shock of realities, which will provide many emotions and reflections upon the real engine of life.This story takes place in Rio de Janeiro in the 90s. It is a tale, but it could be true.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Alicia Sierra, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 6





	The Real Engine of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Serquel Stan! <3
> 
> As I warned in the fic description this story is set in Rio de Janeiro, in the 90s and takes place among a group of hippies. That being told, some very specific regional and temporal slang will be present in the text. But don't worry, as there will always be a summary listing their proper meanings at the end of each chapter. Plus, since this story is original written in Portuguese, many of those slangs will be taken off so the understanding of the readers won’t be harmed. I’m also sorry for any grammatical mistake you may find, but it may happen since English is not my native language.  
> In addition, the focus of the main story will be the Humanities environment at UFRRJ and the motivations of the plot will focus on the period of the Brazilian Military Dictatorship. However, it must be said that this story will not be 100% loyal to reality! Starting with the fact that Rural Humanities courses did not exist yet back in the 90s. The rest of the things you will have to discover by yourself... Right now I make use of the poetic license here.
> 
> Finally, I hope you like it!
> 
> ⫸☮⫷⫸♘⫷⫸☮⫷
> 
> Listen to all the songs used in the story at:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/03WaATUgSHdCe1MN0K7Da2?si=CQuaLY2oQ7SHbsEhd01IOg&nd=1

Federal Rural University of Rio de Janeiro.

Monday, March 2nd, 1992.

The sky was beautiful. There was not a single cloud. The weather was muggy and the wind was warm. It was the first day of classes in the term, as well as the year’s. The campus was full of enthusiastic students. Some went by car. Many Beetles, Chevettes and Kombis in all colors circulated full of virtuous students everywhere. Occasionally an Opal appeared, strutting in a way that made anyone's eyes shine with the view. Many other students also passed by bicycling or walking. And the latter was the option that Sergio Marquina had chosen.

A little sorry, for the immensity of the campus and the heat that it was on that day, Sergio walks a little lost through its sidewalks. A little not, very lost in fact! The boy is stunned by not knowing where everything is. He then does what any newcomer student would do: heads to the main building, which he soon discovered to be known as “P1”.

Once there, he started looking for information boards, maps and other useful things that could help him to localize himself. But, to his sadness: nothing. Like any good shy person, he would rather unfold himself in every way he could than having to deal with unnecessary social interactions to ask for information.

In the search for the department where he would have his first class at the new university, he encounters a circle of students sitting on the grass, under the shade of an immense tree. Judging by the sloppy clothes he imagines that it is a commission of veterans of some humanities course welcoming their _bixos_ and introducing a bit of the university.

It was 4:00 pm and their class would start at 6:00 pm. Sergio had arrived at the university earlier, as he knew that finding his institute would not be the easiest task in the world. For, of course, he would not have a veterans' commission to receive him, since he wasn’t a _bixo_. What he didn't count on was that he would come across such a... Friendly one.

They could help him with directions. Furthermore, he could hear some tips that would be useful for his day to day in that field. He then decides to sneak up on the wheel and sits leaning against the trunk of the old tree, opens a book to dissemble and begins to listen carefully. Of course, almost all of the eyes of the relaxed group turned on his direction since he was the only crazy person wearing a suit in a heat of 30ºC and now also sitting on the floor with it. While the freshmen looked at him with some admiration, the veterans rolled their eyes, thought and laughed in chorus: "Typical law student..."

– Andrés. My name is Andrés. I'm not a veteran of you! I am a student of the sixth term of Law, although I am not dressed in character today…. – He said in a sarcastic tone, casting a funny look at Sergio, who was watching them from the tree. Andrés continues. – What am I doing here? Well, I'm accompanying my friend, Ágata, this misfit right here, next to me. I'm not going to talk too much, you little hippy projects. So if you want to meet some of the most unbearable and superb people on this campus… – Sergio found it incredible how he managed to be both irritating and funny at the same time. – You can call me and I’ll introduce you to the most dark sector of the loony bin, also known as Department of Law. – He lifted the plastic cup in his hand, filled with a cheap wine that Sergio soon recognized, smiled and ended his speech.

To Sergio's sadness, it seemed that the veterans were still finishing their presentations. So the useful information would still take a while to be said. But he was already reassured by the knowledge that there was another student from his course and term present there. He could be a little annoying and arrogant, but nothing different of the types Sergio was used to deal with during his two and a half years of studies.

As they introduce themselves one by one, Sergio takes turns between staring the pages of his book and the students' circle. When he was already reasonably involved in the plot, immersed in the mystery of Jenny's disappearance, a strong and somewhat hoarse female voice draws his attention.

– Raquel Murillo. I'm 22 years old. Born in the best month (that is, June), I am a Gemini… – arrives haughty, but amused – I'm a veteran of you too, of course.

Sergio immediately looked up on the direction of that Raquel. He noticed that the girl had a - fluttering in the wind - hair half brown, half golden, straight and long, running down the middle of her back. She wore cloth pants with a geometric and colorful print, a white T-shirt and a hiking shoe. She was beautiful. _But why wear a shoe like that in the university? In the end, there will be no normal person on their course._ – Sergio thought. But while he was distracted by judging the group's “too-humanities” style, the girl let out an infectious and adorable laugh. That was when Sergio saw her smile for the first time. So again and again, he lost himself admiring her.

Sergio doesn't know how much time he spent watching Rachel, but something she said caught his eye and brought him back from his daydreams.

– So, here I am known as the group’s astronaut... – She says, putting a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling and biting the side of her lower lip.

– Because you leave us with our heads in the clouds, vet? – A funny boy interrupts her, flirting with the girl.

– _Bixo_ , I would never interrupt Raquel Murillo again, if I were you. In addition to being an astronaut, this one is known as the group hothead… – Says Andrés with all of his sarcasm, shrugging.

Raquel arches an eyebrow and replies. – Well, if you buy my space brownie, yes, you will get to the clouds!"

– What do you mean with 'space' brownie?" – Asks a second man, adjusting his spine.

The veterans started laughing and looking at each other. Raquel then replies – Ah, you know... With something more in the filling. Something that makes you a little... Happy. – She ends the sentence laughing.

Some _bixos_ open their eyes widely, catching the message, others remain oblivious and without understanding what the veterans wanted to say with that. Until one finally asks. – What do you mean, vet? What ‘something’ is that that makes you happy? Tell me, because I want it now! Is it Nutella?”

A third veteran then steps in. Sergio didn't know who this was, because when he approached the wheel the girl had already introduced herself. She was thin, with short dark hair and bangs. She wore denim shorts, a tie dye top and round mirrored sunglasses. And in her hand, a half empty beer can.

 _She looks like a crazy hippie exported straight from a 60's comedy. How long will I survive in this place?_ – Sergio thinks.

The veteran gets up abruptly, impatient with the slowness of her fledglings and says in a loud and good tone. – HERB, _BIXOS_! It isn’t possible that the fame of the students of this university’s habits did not pass through its gates and reached you! – She pauses dramatically, feigning irritation, to face the scared students. Then she laughs, raises the half-empty beer can in the air, as if making a toast, and continues, in a shout: “FUCK OFF! WELCOME TO RURAL!”

The other veterans follow her, raising their drinks in an excited shout and in chorus: “WELCOME, _BIXOS_!”

After a few minutes of ecstasy, a still surprised _bixo_ resounded louder than he should – Fuck, I don't believe it; I have a drug dealer veteran! My brother had warned me that this was going to be like that, but I couldn't believe it! Cool..."

Raquel heard the boy's aloud reverie. Obviously, by the time he spoke, even Sergio, who was a little far away, was able to hear and unable to contain his laughter. Rachel promptly corrects him:

– Drug dealer no! I am a naturalistic self-employed confectioner! – She says imposingly, but always fun. This girl had caught Sergio's attention since the first time he heard her speaking.

Everyone present burst out laughing at the girl's cynicism, including Sergio, who was unable to disguise it. And this catches Raquel's attention. So she looks away from the wheel towards his direction.

 _Cute guy. Too bad it's a Law’s type. Well... I think, well... No, come on... Look at that outfit! He is surely a Law student. Such a heat and this crazy man wearing a suit! I bet there isn't even a normal person on their course..._ – Raquel found herself smiling and staring at Sergio from a distance, while thought.

Like any good shy person, Sergio feels totally uncomfortable in maintaining eye contact with the girl, even though he was about 2 meters away from her and her group. Extremely ashamed, he tries to hide his face with his book. As if he was a 6 year old child. Of course, he was unsuccessful in his attempt to disappear behind a few inches of paper and that only makes Raquel laugh once more, but this time the reason was him. She puts another lock of hair behind her ear and returns her looking back at her group when she hears one of the veterans announce:

– Very well, _bixos_! Attention: Now let's quickly present the university map and pass on some important tips for you. – This veteran Sergio still didn't know the name. He was big, bald, bearded and had a lot of tattoos around the body. He was wearing gray cloth shorts and was shirtless. His shirt was red and was tied in one of his arms instead. What caught Sergio's attention the most was the fact that the boy had a huge bear tattooed on his belly, protuberating from draft beer.

– Okay, then. Who was to present the map again? –The 60s hippie asks.

"Me!" - Raquel says as she takes a huge folded map out of her colorful backpack. The map was all wrinkled and the girl had a bit of a hard time trying to stretch it out on the floor.

– Just a minute, guys... – She asked, putting a pencil between her lips. Then she gathered all her hair in her hand and used the pencil to pin it up in a messy bun.

 _I wished to get that pencil out of there now_ – Sergio thought, smiling dumbly, staring at the girl and without understanding why the hell did he thought that.

The _bixos_ approaches on the map, watching closely. Then, Raquel starts, running her fingers through it while explaining each location – As you already know, we are in the main building of the university: P1. This is where you can solve general administrative issues and buy tickets for the Bandejão. Also, some classes are even taught here. But I doubt strongly that this will happen with our course... ”

Before she continues, a boy cuts her off, asking: "Bandejão?"

Raquel chuckles, remembering the day she arrived at that university, completely lost, just like her fledglings were now.

– We will have a LONG job ahead with these ones... – Says Ágata, rolling her eyes and laughing.

Raquel replies: “Yes! It is our university social cafeteria. There you will find all meals at a low price! Like, how much exactly does the meal cost now…? ”

– Not sure, but just a couple cruzeiros! – Answers the tattooed veteran.

– Yeah, whatever… It’s cheap! Plus, everyone who has a scholarship does not need to pay anything to eat there. But the others need to buy the ticket here at P1. – She concludes.

Excellent! Food was already guaranteed. But it was already 5:00 pm and they were still drinking and starting to introduce the campus - which was gigantic - to the newbies. Sergio wanted the information, but the idea of being late to his first class there made him sweat cold. _Is this bunch of degenerates going to kill the first class of the semester?_ – He thought, adjusting his glasses nervously.

Raquel continued presenting the campus. Sergio was unable to assimilate everything at once. But he understood that the campus had two main lakes, where, apparently, watching the sunset was a mandatory experience at times. That there was also a botanical garden, a swimming pool, two tennis courts, two football courts and a basketball court. All of those were external structures. In addition, there were two gyms with a court in each, dance rooms and martial arts rooms.

This last information caught the Sergio’s attention immensely, since he was a lover of martial arts. For him, the sport was a refuge, a therapy, a moment of freedom and relief from any accumulated stress. He trained Taekwondo since he was a child and already carried a red belt. Knowing that he could train there as well and without paying for it made him illusion.

In addition to all this structure, there were more than 20 buildings and institutes, where classes were distributed, and all of them were somewhat apart from each other. _I had already been told that this campus had neighborhood dimensions! But holy fuck…_ \- he thought, shocked.

Raquel kept talking and, as much as Sergio had loved her voice tone, it was already 5:30 pm and it seemed that she would never finish the presentation. That was when, finally, she says: “Anyway, _bixos_. I think it's done for today! I know it's a lot of information and that the campus is huge. But you will get used to it faster than you think. Furthermore, there is the little ghost, which is our internal circular bus, which will take you from one point to another.”

– Do you know what the good part of it is? It’s free! – Says Ágata, cheerfully.

– And what about the bad part? – More than a freshman asks together.

The veterans look at each other and laugh. Then, the tattooed veteran replies: “It's just that it's usually overcrowded and doesn't pass around many times. So if you lose a little ghost, it takes a long time to get another one...”.

– It takes long time as fuck!” –Adds a screaming Ágata, getting a laugh out of the _bixos_.

After a few minutes of laughing and relaxation - for Sergio's nervousness -, Raquel stands up to get everyone's attention and says: “So that's it, guys! It was such a pleasure to meet you! We will keep in touch and let you know when we schedule any social event! Remember the directions of the two most important institutes for our courses... ”

Andrés then cuts off his colleague and shouts – ‘Our courses ’, Raquel? Here you only have your Social Science courses and me, who don’t need to hear it. Or ... Are you eyeing someone else that I haven't seen yet? Would it be... maybe that guy over there, leaning against the tree and pretending to be reading only to listen to our campus presentation? – He says in a provocative and loud tone so that Sergio could hear well. And the provocation made him swallow and blush. Rachel felt the same way.

Andrés then gets up, leaving his arrogant posture a little on the side, turns towards Sergio and calls him with the arms open, as if he were an eccentric program presenter. – You are a Law one, right? Well, it's clear enough, actually... Me too, but I bet you already know by now. Don't be ashamed, _hermanito_ ... Come here, we won't bite you!

Sergio does his best to swallow his shyness, gets up and walks towards the wheel of the somewhat drunken veterans and confused and jovial freshmen. He then nods, with a quick and embarrassed smile, adjusts his glasses and says: “I'm sorry. I'm a transfer student. I just arrived here on campus and I had no idea how to move around here or how to find the location of my class... Once I saw you were welcoming to the freshmen and freshwomen...”

– _Bixos_ and _bixetes_. Here we call them _bixos_ and _bixetes_... – Corrects the hippie from the 60s.

– _Bixos_ and _bixetes_... Sorry, isn’t it...? – Sergio then realizes that he still didn't knew the girl's name.

– Silene. –She answers, arching an eyebrow.

– Silene, right... But isn't that ... Offensive? – He asks, adjusting his glasses again.

The girl snickers, a little irritated by the newcomer's audacity, and asks him: “Where did you came from, huh? UFRJ?”

– Yeah... In fact, yes. – Sergio replies, shy.

– As it should be... – Silene crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, laughing ironically. Then, she starts to respond in a not very friendly tone: "Listen here, we..."

That’s precisely when Raquel cuts her off, entering in the middle of the two and replying to Sergio: “Well, you were from the Federal University of Rio de Janeiro. We are UFRRJ. Our extra ‘R’ is the most abbreviated ‘Rural’, as you know well. And what we have the most in a rural environment are animals, isn't it?” – She ends by raising an eyebrow and casting a small side smile.

Sergio smiles and replies: “Yeah. I think so. I’m sorry, honestly. I didn't mean to offend. It was just a doubt.”

– ‘A doubt’... Yeah right…" - Silene responds provoking, in a tone of someone who didn’t swallow the excuse.

Raquel, then, raises her tone of voice to end the parallel conversation and finishes the meeting with the _bixos_ : “BACK TO WHAT I WAS TALKING: The two most important institutes for you to keep the location in mind are the ICHS (Human and Social Sciences Institute) and PAT (Theoretical Lessons Pavilion)! As you may know, our course is at night and the campus is an open environment in the middle of the woods, anyone can get in at any time. So walk around together and protect each other! Besides that, welcome to Rural!”

⫸☮⫷⫸♘⫷⫸☮⫷

The clock was already reaching 5:45 pm. The _bixos_ were getting up and collecting their things while talking animatedly. The veterans were doing the same, with the exception of Raquel, Silene, Ágata, Andrés and the tattooed veteran, still unknown. They remained next to Sergio, staring at him for a few seconds. Until Andrés breaks the ice and asks the newcomer: “And what is your name?”

– Sergio. Sergio Marquina!

– My pleasure, Sergio! I think you've heard our names already... And in what term of Law are you in? – Andrés continues asking.

– I'm from the sixth term, just like you. Apparently we’ll be classmates. – He says, offering Andrés a yellow smile. Then he turns to the tattooed veteran and continues: "Actually, I still don't know your name..."

– My name is Mirko. But here these clowns call me Helsi. Anytime we can have a beer and I explain to you where that nickname came from, how about that?

– Deal! – Replied Sergio, not sure where that courage had come from. In the end, he began to suspect that he had unconsciously activated his most social way to try to impress the golden-haired hippie, Raquel.

They all talked very briefly and seemed to understand each other well from that point. All the friends noticed the looks between Raquel and the new student. They knew their friend well and could tell when she was interested in someone. But they also knew that she was a nerd who always needed a little push to give love a chance. So they decided to play dirty on her.

5:50 pm. The little ghost arrives in front of the building and honks his horn to call the students. Crowded as fuck, as usually. Ágata runs out towards her backpack, which was lying on the floor next to her friends, and screams a fun but urgent call to the freshmen: “ _Bixos_! Do you remember what I said about the little ghost taking long as fuck if you lose it? So, it's time for you to practice your first lesson! It’s here, run!”

With the screams of the veteran, all the _bixos_ took their things and ran hurried and clumsy towards the bus. The veterans hurriedly followed, completely ignoring - on purpose - that Raquel was totally messed up trying to fold that huge map and collecting all the trash that her friends had left behind.

– Do you want help? – Sergio bents down beside the girl and start to collect things with her even before the answer.

– Thanks! - She says, taking things from the boy's hand and taking them to the nearest trash can. When she finally reaches her backpack and put it on her back to run towards the little ghost, she hears the sound of the bus leaving.

– Excellent! Bunch of degenerates! Now we have to walk to the damn pavilion! – She complains, irritated.

Sergio, in an unsuccessful attempt to calm her down, asks: “But, as I understood it from the map, it's not that far away from here, right?!”

– Sergio, it's an almost half an hour walking distance from here! – She responds, laughing out on nervous.

– Let’s then look at the bright side: we will have almost thirty minutes to get to know each other a little. – He says, adjusting his glasses and smiling at the floor.

⫸☮⫷⫸♘⫷⫸☮⫷

_Sons of bitches! They left me behind. Irresponsible! We don't even know this guy, we don't know if he's a maniac type and they make me walk alone with him in such a field. I have great friends..._ – Raquel thought as she walked beside Sergio. Her irritation was so visible that the boy decides to take the courage to break the ice and asks: "You said that there are martial arts classes here... Can you tell me if Taekwondo is one of them?"

– Yes... Yes. I think so! But I'm not the best person to give you information about the gym, actually. Andrés from your class will be able to tell you better. – She says, suddenly returning from her internal protests against her friends.

– Nice! I'll ask him later! – Sergio responds enthusiastically. But he receives the girl's silence in response. She looked tense. Totally different from the version he had seen minutes ago in the circle of friends. He didn't understand what was going on in Raquel's head, but he didn't wanted to see her like that. So he decides to keep trying to bring up the subject to get her out of that vibe.

– I started training Taekwondo at the age of eight…

Raquel froze. _Excellent. Alone, in the middle of nowhere, with a man I just met who is a fucking ninja with glasses._ \- She thought, nervously.

– I always saw fighting as a way to relieve stress, you know? – He keeps saying.

Of course, hitting people is the favorite way of relieving stress of the violent people... – She thinks, getting even more nervous.

With the lack of answer, Sergio looks back at the girl, curious. And instead of finding the haughty and cheerful woman that she had shown herself so far, he found a frightened and restless girl, with wide eyes, a pale face and a downcast expression. He didn't understand what was going on. Had he done or said something wrong? After all, what was making her feel that way? He didn't want to be nosy and stick his nose in the personal questions of a girl he barely knew, but the worry overcame him.

– Raquel, are you okay? – He askes, cautiously.

She continued walking, looking at nothing on the horizon, as if she was watching a not very pleasant movie. Her breath was uneven and her body was shaking. Sergio then stops in front of her, obligating her to stop, takes her by the shoulders and repeats the question: “Raquel! Are you okay?"

Instantly, the girl stops and extricates herself from him, letting out the air she didn't even knew she was holding. She had not even realized that the subject of the martial arts had taken her through an internal journey of long gone times, to old childhood traumas that she wouldn’t like to revisit. She felt like crying and talking about what she was feeling, but she wouldn't do it with a random student she had just met. So she tried to recompose herself by catching her breath and hiding her feelings.

– I am. I think, hm... My pressure must have dropped a little. But I'm fine now, thanks! – She replies with a fake smile, which did not convince the worried boy.

– Are you sure? Don’t you want to sit on the curb? Or... maybe drink some water? I have water in my backpack! You got completely pale suddenly... – Replies a worried Sergio, until he is interrupted by Raquel.

– I appreciate the concern, but I'm already feeling better, seriously! – She replies, standing her ground. In order to change the focus, she decides to chat. But what would she talk about if she didn't knew anything about him? _Well, the book, of course!_ She knew the book he was reading earlier under the tree.

– Jenny's Mystery... I already read this one, it's very good! – She says, completely ignoring what had just happened and starting to walk again, making Sergio following her.

– I'm enjoying. Well, actually... I don't know. – He answered.

– How can you not be sure? The plot is incredible. Super exciting! And all the suspense behind Jenny's kidnapping is incredible... – She replies with illusion.

– Yes, but it is very sad as well. The way your children and husband are destroyed with everything that happened to her... – And before he could continue, he is cut.

– I can't imagine going through such a situation. I mean... Of someone you love very much to disappear or be killed. Honestly, I don't even know what I would be capable of... – Raquel resonates.

This time it is Sergio who pales out. But he does a little better in his attempt to disguise himself than Raquel. Adjusting his glasses he replies:

– Neither do I... – He sighs heavily.

The sun was setting, leaving the sky in various shades. From the horizon upwards it was orange, pink, purple and blue. Sergio could have sworn that this was the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. Or at least the first one he noticed that way. It was so beautiful it looked like a painting. Unfortunately, the path they took did not put them in such a privileged position to watch the ‘nature spectacle’, as the crazy hippies used to say, because the view was partially covered by the many trees. Even so, Sergio walked looking up, admiring. Until he was surprised by an annoyed complaint from Raquel.

– Assholes! Because of them, I missed the sunset! – Says, forcing an irritated expression.

– Well, look... The sunset is right there! Congratulations, you just found it! – Sergio jokes.

– Oh, my God, I can’t believe it! A Law student with sense of humor! I thought Andrés was the only rare piece, but apparently I was wrong... – She provokes in response, facing him and pulling out his embarrassed laugh. Then she continues: “I mean being able to watch this spectacle calmly, standing still and without so many trees on the way, smart-ass... Those friends of mine know how much I do like watching the sunset and they do this to me. If they hadn't left all that mess for me to collect on my own, we would have been at PAT for a long time. I'm pissed...”

Sergio couldn't help himself and laughed at the fact that Raquel's biggest apparent concern at that moment was the sunset and not about the fact that her classes had already started 10 minutes ago.

– Don’t get ‘pissed’. – He says, imitating her relaxed way of speaking. – Think like that: at least you could meet another Law student who isn’t boring full time.

– That we shall see! – Raquel responds with a glance, with a raised eyebrow and pushing him lightly with her shoulders towards the sidewalk. Sergio got off balance with the push and almost fell, making the girl laugh. _And what a lovable laugh she had_... He followed her and, in the middle of laughter, shouted: “Hey! That was aggression!”

He struggles to recover his posture, puts a serious and sinuous expression on his face and teases her: “So, Raquel... Are you that kind of hippie who applauds the sunset while eating one... What was it called? ‘Special Brownie’?

To Raquel it seemed impressive how serious and funny he could be at the same time. It was a mixture of cynicism with politeness and shyness that not everyone would know how to manage well enough to sound fun. But he did it very well.

– It's space brownie! And who told you that I'm a _bicho grilo_? – She asks in a laugh.

– ‘ _Bicho grilo’_? For God’s sake, what is that? – Sergio laughed in total confusion.

– For God's sake I tell you! Sergio, how old are you? Jez… – She teases, unable to contain her laugh.

– On this account, don't even call me old because I'm also 22, but, technically, I'm younger than you! 8 months younger to be precise!

– ‘On this account’ we need to update your vocabulary. You'll need, hm... – She laughs again, this time, making Sergio laugh with her. Then she explains: "Bicho grilo is a slang for 'hippie'. I think whenever I hear someone saying ‘hippie’ around here it’s in a pejorative tone. ‘Bicho grilo’ no...".

– Wow, sorry! I didn't want to... – Sergio started.

– Oh, don’t worry! I'm used to you guys in law suits. So uptights... But we’ll treat you as if you were normal people. I promise. – The girl says, pretending a seriousness that did not exist while she puts her hair behind the ear.

– I am not uptight! – He answers, pretending indignation.

– Oh, do you know this slang? How convenient, Sergio... - She laughs, shrugging, as if she had just proven a theory.

Sergio couldn't help himself and laughed, ashamed. But then he concentrates on keeping serious to respond to the provocation: "So, bicho grilo, what do I need to do to prove to you that I'm not a shitty conservative guy?"

– Hm... Let me think, Mr. Marquina... How about accompanying me and my group of ‘crazy hippies’ to watch the sunset on Lake IA. – She proposes, amused.

– Well, I am SURE I didn't use the word 'crazy', huh, Raquel...

– But you thought… – She says, pressing her lips right after.

– Oh, so you read minds as well? – He disputes, laughing awkwardly.

– 'Read minds'? So do you assume this went through your head? _Touché_ , suits guy! – She teases him, finishing the sentence in a laugh.

– Raquel… – He says in a laugh. Speaking her name was such a natural task that it seemed they had known each other for years instead of hours.

The girl then invites him to take one of the many trails in the bush to shortcut the path. – Here, let's cut this way! It will save us a few good minutes of walking to PAT! – She says, pointing to a somewhat muddy access.

– Ah, so this is what you are wearing these hiking shoes for... – Sergio replies while entering the path.

– I actually use them because I like them. But I would be lying if I said that they don't help. So, yes, I can shortcut around without any problems. On the other hand, you and your... Dress shoes?! Damn it, Sergio! – She laughs, unbelieving. – Did you come dressed in full social attire to the middle of the field? I know you’re from Law and all, but I think you’ll need to adapt your style a little if you don’t want to get bogged down. We are not in the City, folk! Wants to go back? We can go on the road...

– No! We're already here. Let's go right to the end, since it is already getting too late... I will survive to this. – He replies, not very sure of the truth of his words.

That being told, they went on for another five minutes among mud, branches and a lot of undergrowth, before seeing the blessed Pavilion of Theoretical Lessons, which already had its external lights turned on and was full of students circulating on its ground and parking lot. Some late ones were hurrying towards their classes. Others did not even strive and remained seated around the benches, and even in the ground, eating, drinking, smoking and having small talks.

– Finally! We're here! What is your class again? I'll show you where it is. – She asks him.

– It's written in the letter that it is... Number 224, see. – Sergio says while showing the paper to his new friend.

 _– Ah, no way, pal! I'm in Room 223! Cool, I won't have to go out of my way to see you! –_ That's what she thought, actually. But she found it more appropriate to say something else. Then she replied: “Look, it's on my side! Come one, I'll take you there!”

Thus, they walk together towards the entrance of building 2, where they see Raquel's group of friends sitting on the floor, as usual, watching the last rays of sunlight crossing the environment. Raquel looks at Sergio and asks him if he had any problem on waiting about 5 more minutes once she wanted to talk to them quickly. With more than 20 minutes late, he thinks that 5 more would make no difference at the end. As they approach to the group, Ágata shouts:

– Boy! Look who finally showed up! Did you enjoy the campus tour, Sergio?

The debauchery could not irritate Raquel more than it did, so she says stressfully: “Ágata, I won't even answer you… What the fuck, folks? What did it cost to help me to collect all of that shit? I am not your maid! Because of you we both had to walk for half an hour and I even missed the...”

– Raquel... – Silene interrupts her as she gets up, walks towards her friend and extends her hand, offering her a marijuana joint. – Relax there, blonde... You know we love you! Sorry, we were distracted by the _bixos_ , that was it.

Raquel puts her hands on her hips in total outrage and refuses the joint. She was too angry for that. Then, she takes a deep breath and responds: “I am pissed with all of you! Do it again and I'll kill you one by one! Anyways, I'm taking him to his class and go to ours. See you later." – She says, pointing to Sergio and nodding to invite him to go.

– Ah, Raquel, what is it? It's super early yet... – Helsi replies.

– It's 6:30 pm, Helsi. The class started at 6:00 pm. – She said, seriously.

– But do we ever get inside on time...? What it is? Are you going to pretend to be a punctual student in front of our new starched friend there? – Silene provokes with an acid smile.

Sergio blushed and tried not to laugh, not being very successful in the onslaught. Especially after reaching Raquel with the look. She had opened her eyes wide and killshot her friend with her expression. Oh, if her eyes could spoke... In fact, they could. And they were saying very clearly to Silene: I will kill you, bitch!

– Hm... Sergio... Come on! 223, wasn't it? – Rachel disguises.

– 224. 223 must be yours! – The boy responds, laughing lightly.

– Sure. – She replies ashamed and they head together towards the door of Sergio's class, making small talk along the way.

– That's it. 224! – Raquel says, pointing at the door.

– Thank you very much! For real. You saved me today! – He replies, smiling at her.

– Oh, think about it! Well, it's about time we get in! Good luck and welcome to the loony bin! – She says, smiling.

– Thank you! Bye. – He farewells. But as soon as Raquel turns her back to go to her office, he calls for her: “Raquel! Hm... It was a pleasure to meet you too! I still want to prove to you that I'm not a boring uptight. How do I find you and your friends again?”

Raquel turns around, smiles and tosses her hair aside, thinking _you already proved that to me, cutie..._ But she wouldn't give him this taste. Then she replies: “Well, when we schedule something I’ll ask Andrés to let you know. Besides, you already know where to find me every Monday. ”

– Right here – He replies, smiling like a clown.

Raquel nods and smiles, in a sign of a "see you later". _And what a smile..._ From that moment Sergio was sure he was in trouble. But he couldn't lose his true focus on that place, which was much more than just studying and making friends. But no one needed to know it. At least, not yet.

**Time Slangs**

Bicho grilo (cricket bug): hippie.

Bixos / bixetes: university freshmen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> FYI, the original version of this story is called O Verdadeiro Motor da Vida and on the present date has around 8 chapters out of 25-30 available on: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/o-verdadeiro-motor-da-vida-20426912  
> I decided to translate the first chapter to English so more people can read it. However, this demands time and I'm not sure if it'll have interested people to read it translated. So I'm doing a test here. Please let me know if you want to keep reading it in English so I can decide to keep translating of not. <3


End file.
